From the applicant's FI Patent No. 74,799 of eariler date, an intake and exhaust air device is known wherein the intake air is made to flow into the zone of stay of a person working at a working point. Air is removed through the device so that impurities coming from a source of impurities at the working point are first sucked into an interior hood space in a kitchen hood and from said space through fat filters into the outlet duct.
Correspondingly, from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,143, a solution of equipment is known wherein air heated by the stove is removed through a central construction of ducts in a hood.
The prior-art solutions of equipment serve either for ventilation at a specific site or for general ventilation alone. Thus, the prior-art solutions of equipment have not been suitable both for removal of air from a limited site and for general removal of air. In the present invention, attempts have been made to find an improvement for said deficiency involved in prior art.